Au clair de la Lune
by Hjeolr
Summary: Au clair de la Lune, Loki rend visite à Steve. /OS


**Titre :** Au clair de la Lune

 **Fandom :** Avengers

 **Pairing :** Loki Laufeyson/Steve Rogers

 **Rating :** K

 **Mots :** 3 444

 **Résumé :** Au clair de la Lune, Loki rend visite à Steve.

 **Auteur :** Hjeolr

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers sont la propriété de Marvel et de ses associés. Seule l'histoire est à moi.

 **Note :** L'éclipse de Lune m'a inspirée olala. Alors oui je sais, je devrais continuer Opération StarBuck mais en attendant je poste ce petit OS! Je ne sais pas si je le garderai publié bien longtemps, quelques améliorations sont à faire... Même si de base il ne devait pas faire plus de 1 000 mots haha. Bref, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé!

* * *

Il était de notoriété publique que Steven Grant Rogers, s'il n'avait pas voulu entrer avec autant de forces dans l'armée, aurait fait l'école des Beaux Arts.

Le jeune blond gringalet des années 40 était tout bonnement passionné par sa plume. Plus que ça, il s'était rapidement perdu dans la contemplation du ciel. Celui-ci le fascinait depuis sa plus tendre enfance, surtout la nuit.

La nuit était l'occasion pour Steve de respirer un nouvel air, celui frais de la sombre beauté des cieux. L'étudiant passait alors bien des nuits couché sur le toit, à observer les astres.

La Lune était par ailleurs le principal sujet de ses nombreux croquis. Cachée derrière un voile nuageux, d'un noir d'encre ou d'un blanc lumineux, pleine ou incomplète, celle-ci était une source d'inspiration inépuisable pour le garçon rêveur.

La fascination que Steve éprouvait envers l'astre lunaire n'était rien comparée à son émerveillement face aux étoiles. Il avait appris, plus jeune, le nom de chaque constellation et gardait ceux-ci religieusement enfouis dans sa mémoire. C'était aussi les étoiles qui l'avaient incité à prendre un pinceau et des toiles; puisqu'il pouvait difficilement les représenter au crayon de papier, il commença à les peindre.

Et ô que ses œuvres étaient belles. Le jeune homme y mettait tout son cœur, donnant avec justesse des coups de pinceau honnêtes afin de représenter ses scènes avec tellement de sentiments qu'elles vous gonflaient le cœur.

Oui, Steve était immensément doué, même s'il affirmait le contraire. Et il n'avait rien perdu de son talent alors qu'il revenait du crash et de soixante-dix années de sommeil glacé.

o0o

La première fois que celui qu'on nommait désormais Captain America avait rencontré le dieu de la Malice n'était ni à Berlin, ni sur l'hélioporteur. C'était bien plus simple que cela.

Il était dans son ancien appartement de Brooklyn, qu'il avait réussi à récupérer grâce au SHIELD. Fidèle à lui-même, il se trouvait sur le toit, son carnet à dessin à la main. Cette nuit, la Lune brillait de mille feux, comme contente de le voir après tant d'années. Elle était pleine et le soldat pas si ancien que ça s'évertuait à la reproduire fidèlement, repensant à toutes les photos prises par la NASA montrant l'astre avec tous ses cratères.

Alors que la pointe de son crayon parcourait la feuille machinalement, son regard se perdait sur les rayons de lune. Alors que la forme ronde apparaissait sur sa feuille, il regrettait d'avoir raté le premier homme à marcher sur le satellite. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé avoir été présent à ce moment, lui qui en avait toujours rêvé !

Plongé dans ses pensées, des cratères se formant sur le dessin, il n'entendit pas le bruit étouffé d'une chute légère à quelques mètres de lui. En revanche, il sentit parfaitement le souffle discret qui venait d'apparaître contre sa peau, ce qui le figea totalement. Il en arrêta même de respirer.

Lorsqu'il se décida enfin à se retourner, il découvrit lentement des yeux verts avides de savoir et remplis d'admiration posés sur sa feuille. Son regard parcourut l'entièreté du visage de l'inconnu, découvrant progressivement des joues légèrement rosées, des pommettes hautes, une mâchoire fine encadrée de longs cheveux bruns et des lèvres gercées.

Puisque le nouvel arrivant ne semblait pas disposé à l'attaquer, Steve se détendit. Un peu. Il restait sur ses gardes tout de même, frissonnant légèrement à chaque expiration qui s'échouait sur sa peau. Il n'eût même pas le temps de détailler un peu plus l'homme que celui-ci disparut.

Le blond s'était frotté les yeux et, déclarant qu'il était bel et bien épuisé, était retourné se blottir dans les couvertures chaudes de son lit.

o0o

Steve se réveilla le lendemain légèrement confus. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la petite cuisine d'un pas lent, il pensait à l'homme de la veille. Celui-ci avait semblé apparaitre comme par magie mais il n'était pas sûr, il aurait très bien pu grimper qu'il ne l'aurait sans doute pas entendu. En revanche, il était persuadé qu'il avait disparu magiquement.

Le soldat blond, une semaine seulement après avoir atterri dans cette époque qui ne lui appartenait définitivement pas, se sentait désorienté. Au début, il avait passé sa colère et son désarroi sur les sacs de sable du SHIELD cependant il devait bien s'adapter à cette nouvelle vie. Or, il ne pensait pas qu'un homme qui apparaissait et disparaissait en un clin d'œil ne fasse partie des nouveautés du XXIe siècle.

Il lâcha un soupir à fendre l'âme, passa une main sur son visage fatigué et entreprit de se faire un café. Il eût quelques difficultés avec la machine mais il réussit à ne pas la casser ni à renverser une goutte du liquide amer. Il le but tranquillement, le regard rivé sur la ville qui se levait. Il se dit qu'il avait peut-être rêvé cette présence, après tout cela n'avait duré qu'une minute à peine.

Il secoua la tête, léger sourire aux lèvres. Oui, ça avait sans doute été son imagination qui lui avait joué des tours.

o0o

Plusieurs jours passèrent et avec eux les nuits sur le toit à contempler le noir infini du ciel. L'homme n'était pas revenu, ce qui convainquit Steve qu'il n'avait pas été réel.

Pourtant, un soir où la Lune se cachait derrière un voile nuageux, le soldat sentit une présence derrière lui. Il soupira alors qu'il distinguait le même visage fin que la dernière fois à la faible lumière des lampadaires en contrebas. La silhouette était accroupie mais il ne doutait pas qu'une fois debout, ils feraient sans doute la même taille. L'homme l'observait curieusement et s'il ne fit aucun geste offensif, Steve se crispa, les mains serrées sur le crayon et le carnet qu'il tenait. Il dégageait une force latente, comme un lion au repos. Ou un dragon.

Le blond ne pût se résoudre à tourner le dos à l'inconnu, trop méfiant. Il fit ainsi face à celui-ci, une jambe repliée et l'autre pendant toujours dans le vide. L'homme suivait chacun de ses mouvements de ses yeux vert brillant alors qu'un sourire malicieux faisait son apparition à la bordure de ses lèvres.

Puis il ouvrit enfin la bouche,

-Bonsoir.

C'était un mot simple et pourtant il roulait affreusement bien sur la langue du brun. La voix était grave et pourtant il avait parlé d'un ton doux, maîtrisant chaque syllabe qui s'échappait de ses lèvres. C'était une voix qui vous faisait vous sentir en sécurité, qui vous berçait le soir pour s'endormir. Elle avait définitivement quelque chose de spécial, tout comme l'inconnu.

Ce fut sans doute pour cela que Steve resta figé un instant, un faible frisson le parcourant. Ses prunelles bleues détaillaient l'homme en face de lui, curieuses, remarquant chaque infime détail. Lorsqu'elles rencontrèrent un regard amusé, elles se détournèrent immédiatement pour se poser sur ses bras qu'il avait replié contre son torse.

Le silence s'étira quelques minutes, Steve regardant ses mains alors que l'autre l'observait lui. Puis, le blond murmura finalement, redressant la tête,

-Bonsoir.

Son interlocuteur lui sourit d'un air joueur puis disparut une nouvelle fois.

o0o

Depuis plus d'une semaine maintenant, le brun s'amusait à apparaitre à la tombée de la nuit et à disparaitre sitôt quelques mots échangés.

Ainsi, Steve apprit plusieurs choses à propos de l'inconnu, qui ne lui était désormais pas si étranger que ça. Il s'appelait Loki. Il avait remarqué que s'il avait les lèvres gercées, ce n'était pas à cause du froid mais sans doute qu'il les mordillait constamment. Il avait un frère ainé qu'il aimait beaucoup. La mention de sa mère doucissait immédiatement son expression. Au contraire, lorsque Steve eût mentionné son père, il s'était fermé, le regard soudain froid et avait disparu la seconde qui suivait. Il disait aussi être un dieu. Etrangement, le blond le croyait.

Doucement, le brun se rapprochait de Steve et bientôt ils finirent allongés flanc contre flanc sur le toit, observant le manteau nocturne qui les couvrait.

-C'est étrange. Les étoiles ici brillent bien moins que sur Asgard. Pourtant, elles sont beaucoup plus nombreuses.

Steve sourit légèrement. Vraiment, la voix de Loki était envoutante, qu'il parle d'étoiles, de lui-même ou de beau temps. Son surnom de Langue d'Argent était mérité. Oui, Steve avait fait quelques recherches sur la mythologie nordique mais avait bien vite arrêté, voulant en apprendre plus sur le dieu par lui-même. Même si selon lui sa langue était sans doute faite d'or pur.

S'arrachant à ses pensées, il tourna doucement la tête vers le brun pour le découvrir les yeux brillants à observer les astres. La fascination enfantine qui se dégageait du dieu de plus d'un millénaire était adorable.

Alors, Steve entreprit de lui montrer chaque constellation,

-Tu vois le W, ici ? C'est Cassiopée. Si tu suis le trajet de la pointe centrale, tu rencontreras l'étoile polaire.

Loki suivait son doigt avec concentration, un sourire doux peint sur ses lèvres. Steve savait que Loki ne donnait pas souvent ses sourires et il fut heureux de participer à sa joie.

o0o

Des semaines puis des mois passèrent. Loki lui rendait visite presque chaque nuit et à chaque fois ils s'asseyaient collés l'un contre l'autre. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, se confiaient mutuellement l'un à l'autre ou alors regardaient les astres silencieusement. D'autres nuits encore, Loki admirait Steve dessiner ou peindre.

Le dieu semblait fasciné par les œuvres du blond, quelles qu'elles soient. Des portraits des Howling Commandos aux paysages en passant bien sûr par la nuit étoilée, Loki restait immobile, le regard attentif fixé sur les mains du soldat qui s'activaient avec une sorte d'émerveillement attendrissant.

Dans ces précieux moments, ils n'avaient pas besoin de parole. Steve se sentait bien en compagnie du dieu nordique. Il était à l'aise, le brun faisant fi de sa réputation de Captain America. C'était également agréable de converser avec quelqu'un qui venait d'un monde différent. Le blond apprenait beaucoup avec Loki et il lui en était extrêmement reconnaissant. Il se sentait à sa place en présence du dieu, peut-être un peu trop pour que cela soit sain mais il s'en fichait.

C'était une de ces nuits où aucun ne parlait, le brun appuyé contre Steve, à l'observer dessiner. Pourtant, son regard se perdait parfois dans le vague et des cernes se formaient sous ses yeux. Si le blond le remarqua, il n'en dit rien, même lorsque son ami tomba de sommeil sur son épaule. Il sourit simplement, posant son carnet sur le côté le temps d'allonger Loki, la tête sur ses cuisses.

Les cheveux bruns auréolaient le visage blanc du dieu alors que sa respiration se faisait imperceptible, son torse bougeant doucement sous sa main. Steve se dit qu'il était beau, malgré les cernes et le léger froncement de ses sourcils, signes évidents que quelque chose le tourmentait.

Décidant d'immortaliser ce tableau, il prit silencieusement son crayon en main et commença à esquisser les traits de Loki. Bien qu'il connaissait son visage presque par cœur, il jetait de temps en temps des regards à l'endormi alors qu'un visage, puis un corps prenaient forme sur la page.

Le dessin le représentait, endormi tranquillement sur le toit, ses yeux clos dirigés vers la lune. Jouant avec les ombres, l'astre semblait illuminer son visage d'une douce clarté. Le résultat était incroyablement réussi et rempli de précieux détails. L'ombre des cils sur les pommettes, les traits légèrement plus détendus, la position naturelle de la silhouette, les détails sur les tuiles.. Steve se sentit fier de lui alors que le dieu dormait toujours sur ses cuisses. Le soleil se leva et le blond bailla. Il avait passé la nuit penché sur sa feuille et, s'il n'avait pas vu le temps passer, la fatigue se fit ressentir.

Avec toutes les précautions du monde, le soldat porta Loki jusqu'à son lit. Il n'avait pas le cœur à le réveiller, le dieu paraissait avoir besoin de repos. Il lui embrassa le front avant d'aller lui-même se blottir sur son vieux canapé défoncé, sombrant dans le sommeil dès que sa tête eût touché le coussin.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le dieu n'était plus là. Seule son odeur embaumait ses draps désormais froids.

o0o

Aucun d'eux ne fit de commentaire le lendemain, ni les jours qui suivirent. Steve ne posa pas de question quant à l'état de fatigue extrême du dieu mais il le fixait tellement souvent avec insistance qu'il finit par se récolter des regards noirs. Il en souffrait, mais il ne le dit pas. Il voulait aider Loki et pourtant il savait pertinemment que celui-ci ne se laisserait pas faire.

Steve avait l'étrange impression que ses jours en compagnie du dieu étaient comptés, et ça ne le rendait que plus abattu. Ce fut sans doute cela qui le motiva ce soir-là.

C'était une nuit où ils admiraient les astres ensemble, une fois de plus. La lune les éclairait avec bienveillance. Mais Steve s'était soudain relevé sur ses coudes, son regard se tournant vers le brun. Il souhaitait lui dire tellement de choses, lui hurler qu'il n'avait rien à craindre en sa présence, étouffer ses peurs entre ses bras forts, il voulait le rassurer, lui murmurer qu'il serait toujours là pour lui, lui dire à quel point il était beau malgré ce qu'il pensait de lui-même. Pourtant, aucun son ne sortit. Sentant son regard sur lui, Loki s'était détourné curieusement, le fixant de ses yeux trop verts.

Steve ne pût se retenir. Il ne voulait plus regarder tout le doute et la haine de soi qui tournoyaient au fond de ces prunelles. Il souhaitait effacer toutes ses pensées noires de l'esprit de son dieu. Alors il se pencha, doucement. Il observa comment la respiration de Loki sembla se bloquer, ses yeux s'écarquillant. Mais il ne bougeait pas pour autant.

Steve déposa alors un léger baiser sur les lèvres fines. C'était doux, innocent et empreint de tendresse. A peine l'avait-il effleuré qu'il se retirait, un sourire illuminant son visage. Il disparut bien vite devant l'effarement de Loki qui arborait une mine paniquée.

Il se dégagea avec violence, détournant les yeux du blond honteux. Avant que ce dernier n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, le dieu lâcha du bout des lèvres,

-Non. Désolé. Tu ne peux pas, je suis un monstre.

Puis, avec des yeux remplis de larmes, il avait disparu. Une fois de plus.

Steve fixa un long moment l'endroit où il se tenait auparavant, le cœur serré. Les mots de Loki résonnaient dans sa tête alors qu'il se recroquevillait faiblement sur lui-même. Il était sûr de l'avoir perdu. Il n'avait même pas réussi à persuader Loki de s'aimer, ou au moins d'accepter l'amour de quelqu'un d'autre.

Cette nuit-là, il avait vraiment merdé.

o0o

Lorsqu'il le revit, c'était à Berlin. Ses yeux brillaient d'une telle rage que Steve eût physiquement mal. Il ne reconnaissait pas son Loki, le jeune dieu malicieux qu'il avait connu. Il ne voyait qu'une boule de rancune et de colère dans ses yeux bleus. Où était passé l'émeraude que Steve adorait tant ? Il ne détesta jamais autant le bleu qu'à cet instant.

Il fut obligé de maitriser le Menteur. Il n'utilisa pas toute sa force il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal et étrangement, son nouvel ennemi ne montra qu'une résistance molle. Il le fixait, ses orbes comme voilées. Ses sourcils se fronçaient alors qu'il se faisait emmener, son regard toujours rivé sur le soldat. Celui-ci l'ignora, ayant trop mal à simplement le regarder.

Lorsque Thor attaqua l'avion et emmena son frère, la panique s'était emparée de Steve. Il avait sauté sans trop savoir si c'était pour éviter que Loki soit blessé ou juste pour le récupérer comme un vulgaire objet.

Alors que Thor et Stark se battaient, le dieu de la Malice regardait la scène d'un air amusé. Ses yeux s'étaient pigmentés de vert. De loin, Steve sourit. Peut-être n'était-il pas complètement perdu. Il avait arrêté l'inutile combat entre les deux idiots puis ils avaient récupéré Loki.

Tout s'était enchainé très vite pour Steve à partir de là. Loki prisonnier, un des moteurs qui explose, le Hulk qui se déchaine, Loki libre, la mort de Coulson… Il avait encore du mal à croire que le dieu ait pu tuer quelqu'un quand il se retrouva à New York, assailli par les Chitauris. Il avait alors été trop occupé à défendre sa propre vie et celles des habitants qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de se préoccuper de la folie de son dieu.

Puis Stark avait failli mourir et Loki avait été défait. Steve était monté à la Tour Stark accompagné des autres Avengers pour voir le dieu se réveiller avec un regard de nouveau vert. Pourtant, le soldat l'avait regardé froidement. Il lui en voulait, il avait eu peur et il avait mal.

Il ne lui accorda pas même un regard alors qu'il repartait pour Asgard attendre son jugement.

o0o

Six ans avaient passé depuis. Thor leur avait raconté tout ce que son frère avait fait pour lui, pour eux tous. Il leur avait décrit la réaction de Loki face à la découverte de son adoption et à l'ignorance de son frère. Il avait déclaré s'être senti coupable des évènements de New York et du mal-être de son frère. Il leur avait dit comment le dieu de la Malice l'avait sauvé sur Svartalfheim, faisant croire à sa mort une deuxième fois. Il leur avait conté la mort de son père, l'aide que Loki lui avait apporté pour évacuer leur peuple, la victoire contre Hela et la fin du monde des Ases.

Mais c'est à travers des sanglots déchirants qu'il avait annoncé sa mort, étranglé par Thanos. Steve avait accusé le coup, choqué. Il s'était lourdement laissé tomber aux côtés du dieu du Tonnerre et, à la plus grande surprise de tous les survivants du Wakanda, des larmes avaient dévalé ses joues. Les deux blonds s'étaient soutenus mutuellement, pleurant la mort de Loki et bien d'autres ensemble.

Ils avaient tous les deux beaucoup perdu. Steve avait perdu ses repères et ses amis du passé, avant de retrouver Bucky et de le perdre à nouveau. Il savait. Il savait ce que ça faisait à Thor de perdre tous ses repères du passé, de perdre son peuple et ses parents. Ils avaient tous les deux perdu le dieu avec des regrets immenses et une culpabilité étouffante.

Steve se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir réussi à rassurer le dieu et de l'avoir fait fuir. Il regrettait de lui avoir lancé ce regard froid sur l'hélioporteur. Il regrettait de ne pas lui avoir dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Il se sentait plus seul et abattu que jamais.

o0o

On était le 27 juillet 2018.

Thanos avait été vaincu. Les âmes coincées dans la pierre de l'âme étaient revenues.

Steve savait que Loki avait eu un rôle à jouer dans la victoire contre le raisin géant, comme l'appelait Cassie. Pourtant le dieu n'était pas revenu. Il s'était sans doute évaporé dans un des Neuf Mondes ou s'était caché dans une galaxie lointaine.

Aujourd'hui avait lieu l'éclipse de Lune. Il aurait tellement aimé la voir avec Loki, sachant que sur Asgard ce phénomène ne pouvait exister. Plus que ça, il voulait le voir, s'excuser, le prendre dans ses bras. Il n'avait à la place que sa vieille esquisse représentant le dieu endormi au clair de Lune.

Assis sur le vieux toit de son ancien appartement, il fixait le ciel. L'ombre qui progressait à la surface de la Lune était un spectacle magnifique à voir. Cela lui rappelait Loki. Encore.

Alors que l'astre prenait une teinte orangée, une voix s'éleva derrière Steve.

-Bonsoir.

Il frissonna. Il aurait pu la reconnaitre entre mille. Alors qu'il se retournait, un grand sourire aux lèvres, il vit le dieu qui occupait ses pensées à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage.

-Bonsoir.

Il avait répondu, comme à leur deuxième rencontre. Mais cette fois Loki ne s'évapora pas. Il prit la main du blond dans la sienne et entreprit d'entrelacer leurs doigts, le regard rivé sur la Lune.

Steve ne put se détourner du brun. Il le détaillait, admirant sa silhouette mince, se baignant de son aura protectrice, observant son visage illuminé par les rayons lunaires. Il plongea dans ses yeux verts, rassuré de voir l'étincelle de folie partie. Elle avait été remplacée par la lueur malicieuse et enfantine que Steve lui connaissait auparavant.

Après quelques minutes de plus à fixer Loki comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là, il serra gentiment la main dans la sienne et se détourna vers le ciel. Il se sentait plus léger. Il savait que ça irait mieux. Cela prendrait peut-être du temps avant que le dieu lui fasse confiance pleinement mais il était patient. Il profitait de l'instant.

Il était bien.


End file.
